Destined Sands
by Bloomings
Summary: After the invasion of Alamut, Princess Tamina is destined to marry Prince Dastan, a persian, and leave her beloved city, Alamut, behind forever. But when a close loved one does something unthinkable, Tamina starsts to question everything she has ever known, even the very reason of her existence - the Dagger of Time. [plot starts after the end of the movie]
1. Chapter 1 - Father

Chapter 1 - Father

 **Marriage.** A small, simple word that could hold so much meaning to any living or deceased human being.

Something that Tamina had never considered before. Never in a million years had she thought that anything like that would happen for her, after all no one could know about the Dagger of Time. But what could she do? Risk war with Persia, again? _No._ But then again how could she keep that kind of secret while married to someone? _Hm_. Like she always did, this was a new mission – one that would last a lifetime – and she would fulfill her destiny, as she did her whole life, until a new guardian was chosen. She could do this, it was her sacred calling, what the Gods wanted for her – her life was nothing more than that. _A guardian. **The Guardian.** Keep the secret._

 _Yes._

 _I can do this._

Tamina touched one of her braids and looked at the small crystal flowers intertwined in her hair. _I'm going to miss this._ From the Western Tower the view was breathtaking, especially at night. It was a peaceful, warm night indeed and the moon shined white and grand in the sky. The moonlight illuminated Tamina's face, making the crystal flowers lightly sparkle while giving the Princess a goddess, almost ethereal look.

 _Prince Dastan._ She couldn't understand him at all. _Both conqueror and savior of my city_. The Princess didn't trust him but there was something about him that intrigued her. Those eyes gazing at her could tell a million stories. It was as if they were still penetrating into her soul and that scared her. And there was still, the wedding gift – The Dagger of Time. How could he possibly know that it was that important to her? Well, she would find out from Prince Dastan himself and if he knew something about the Sands of Time she would end his life, even if that meant losing her life as well. The secret would be safe for there was much of that story that she had yet to discover.

"Princess Tamina"

Tamina hadn't realized that she had been crying. _Be a Princess._ She wiped the tears of her face and her expression quickly changed from vulnerable to hard, professional, royal. She turned to face one of the priests of the High Temple, an old friend of her mother's – she had known him her entire life, his white beard and warm brown eyes were like gazing at home itself.

"Kataar"

"My Princess, are you sure about this marriage?"

"Yes, this will be a great opportunity to discover what really happened here today"

"If you insist… but I do not like seeing you so sad"

She smiled, Kataar was probably the only person she could not fool.

"Do not worry Kataar, I am alright and I know what my duty is"

His expression changed, almost as if he feared for her but that was for only a moment and then his eyes were warm.

"But the Princess will miss her home as her home will miss her" He finished her thoughts.

"You do know me well, don't you..?" She laughed without a drop of amusement on her face.

"Better then you imagine Princess, better then you imagine…"

Tamina looked at him, her expression confused. He was hiding something and it was important. But why? They were always so open with each other, why now of all times to break that?

"Kataar, wha-"

Someone knocked at the door.

"Your Highness, everything is packed and ready to go"

"Already?"

"Yes, your Highness… the Persians wanted to journey during nighttime, they believe it to be safer for you"

"Alright, do lead the way"

Tamina passed by Kataar, without looking once back to face him or say anything else to him. If he wanted to end things this way so be it. But then, when she was about to close the door behind her.

"Tamina"

He called her by her first name. No one did that in so long – it brought back many memories, memories from a distant past. One tear gently fell from her eyes.

"Father" That was what she used to call him when she was little, never have met her real father, Kataar was the closest thing she had to one. She turned to face him "What are you hiding from me?"

"Come closer, I want to give you something"

She walked towards him, her heart pounding and her thoughts going a thousand miles an hour. Then, from his left pocket he took something circular wrapped around a white piece of fabric and a scroll. Kataar extended both things to her.

"It was from your mother"

Tamina was shaking and didn't know what to think, what to say. For the first time in her life she was speechless.

"Why did you keep it a secret all this years?" She managed to ask.

"She asked me to… I was to give you this only if there was no other way, only if things took a turn for the worst and they did" He seemed to recall something unpleasant, something that was too painful to remember "Inside you will find a medallion that only the Sacred Guardians can touch"

Tamina unfolded the small piece of fabric that he had given her and indeed there it was the medallion. Gold it was and in it was engraved half of a moon and something similar to the Dagger of Time though it was not it. It came with a small golden chain, so she could where it on her neck, like a necklace.

"Beautiful…" She was able to whisper, enchanted by the medallion's breathtaking beauty.

"The Medallion of Samay, it is called" Kataar explained "I wish things didn't have to be this way but I made a promise…"

"Father, you're saying things that make no sense, I don't understand…"

Kataar smiled and stroked her face gently, lovingly. In his eyes were many promises, wishes, prayers. He sighed.

"From now on I can no longer be by your side Tamina, my time on this earth is no more"

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked, panicking.

"Even after a thousand life times I will remember your face, dear daughter"

And with that he took the medallion from her hands and touched it.

"I love you – forever"

Those were Kataar's last words. His body started to shake and then quickly turned into sand, the only sound being the medallion falling into the ground.

Time stopped. There was no air. No sound. No nothing.

"FATHER!"

Tamina screamed, falling to her knees. Tears falling from her face one after the other. _No. It could not be. He was indeed not more. Father was… dead._ Hugging herself she shouted his name time and time again aware that someone might hear her but she did not mind.

After a long while, she finally calmed down. _Focus Tamina, you have a wedding to attend to, people are counting on you_. But, it seemed to her that nothing mattered anymore, everything was upside down – nothing made sense anymore. _No_ , she had her duties and duties came first than her feelings – there will be a time to grieve Father.

She got up and picked up the medallion from the floor. _A medallion that only the Sacred Guardians can touch._ Was that why he turned into sand? The memory made her shiver. She placed the medallion on her neck and opened the scroll mother had left for her. _No more surprises._

Engraved in black it could be read.

 _"Most people think time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but I have seen the face of time and I can tell you they are **wrong** "_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Touch in the Shadows

Chapter 2 - A Touch in the Shadows

What did mother meant by those words? Her last words to her daughter were nothing more than a riddle. _Why? Why?_

Tamina was in the middle of something that she did not yet understand and both Father and mother were in on it. But… they were both dead, how could she solve the problem if she didn't know what the problem was? Was it something that bad that Kataar choose death over facing whatever it was that was ahead? That question haunted her. _Things took a turn for the worst hum?_ _Because of the Persian invasion? But Nisam was dead, what could possibly be wrong now?_

 _Mother I wish I understood you but I…_

The Princess decided to follow along with what she had planned to do before Father was… - she tightened her hand. Looking down at the sands – all that was left from Father – she called Bejaan, one of her servants.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Please, can you get me the Dagger"

"But, my Princess, it was decided by yourself and the Council that the Dagger would be safer here…"

"I'm well aware of that, Bejaan, but plans have changed"

"Your Highness…. what will the Council say?"

"Right now it does not matter was the Council thinks or says… please, please… do was I say"

It wasn't like Tamina to force someone to do something for her but this was a very important matter and she had no other choice but to do this. She couldn't trust anyone that was in the Council anymore, after what had just happened. There was a very important secret buried in Alamut and she could trust no one, especially people that had access to the Dagger of Time and the best way to protect it was to keep it with her at all times.

"Alright, your Highness as you wish"

"And... send someone to clean these sands"

"Sands…?"

"Please, don't ask any questions"

"Of course, my Lady" he paused, remembering something "Oh, Jharana asked me to see what was taking you so long to come down, he said that one minute you were following him to meet with the Persians and the next you disappeared… they are all waiting for your Highness"

"Don't worry about that, they can wait a little while longer. Meet with me at the end of the stairs so no one can see us"

"Yes, your Highness"

And with that he left the room. Tamina quickly took the scroll that mother had left her and hid it under her skirts. _No one shall find it here_. She hurried down the stairs, looking once back at the sands that had once been Kataar. _I love you forever too… Father._

The Princess waited for Bejaan at the end of the stairs for not too long. When he appeared his face was red from running down several flights of stairs. In his hands a small blood red fabric purse, with gold embroidery and many jewels decorating it. Inside was the Dagger of Time. He extended it to her.

"Here, my Princess"

"I thank you Bejaan, this will be our secret"

Holding the purse in her hands, she took the Dagger from inside its protection and held it. She placed it in a small belt that was tied to her leg. Under her dress no one would know that it was there. She looked at Bejaan.

"I believe this is goodbye Bejaan… thank you for everything"

"Anytime, your Highness" He seemed to blush "I-I hope to see you again, my Lady"

"So do I" She replied with a gentle smile. Her people had such kind souls, that was why she loved Alamut so much "Goodbye"

She turned her back and walked to the back of the Palace where Jharana awaited her. They would journey together until the Wall of Alamut and then she would be in the Persians hands. Father was supposed to come along with her to Persia but she would have to go alone now. She had no choice but to endure it all alone. _What are the Gods plans for me, haven't I endured enough?_

Tamina finally met with Jharana.

"The Persians are impatient, my Princess"

"Do not worry, if they want me they will need plenty of patience"

"Your Highness, if I may ask… where is Kataar?" Seeing her alone Jharana couldn't help himself to ask.

"He is… not coming" She managed to say.

"Why? It was decided by the Council that he should journey with you to Persia"

"He… left us, abandoned us, abandoned me… we won't see him again… and please do not ask me why are things this way"

"But… we should ask someone else to come with your Highness"

"No, it will be alright Jharana – I can do this on my own – and besides the Persians are already waiting for us… there is no time"

"But, your Highness, your safety-"

"I will manage, after all I'm not the Guardian of the Dagger just to sit quiet and look pretty… don't have me in such a low account Jharana"

"I- that was not what I meant to say… I was just worried but I will do was you say, your Highness"

"Very well then, let's walk to the Persians meeting place"

With a nod both walked as fast and as discreetly as possible to the meeting place. It was a calm night indeed and no sound could be heard since the hour was already advanced and most were already asleep – occasionally it could be heard the sound of demanding and sweet baby crying in the night. Finally they reached the Wall of Alamut and through the passageway to the outside of the city it could be seen the Persian camp. Jharana stopped abruptly.

"Jharana, what is it?"

"Your Highness, may I speak freely?"

"Yes, you may"

"Be careful, I do not agree with the Princess marrying someone not as kind as she but there is nothing I can do, I'm just a servant, all I dare to ask of you is to be careful and not to forget of us, your people who love you"

"Jharana… thank you, I will be careful" Tamina smiled "And of course I won't ever forget about my people, you are my everything and I'm doing everything that I can to keep everyone safe"

Jharana took a step forward and waited for her to follow.

"If that is the case, your Highness, let's go to them"

"Yes"

Taking a deep breath, Tamina followed Jharana to the Persian camp. The Persian camp was a chaos, with soldiers running everywhere and horses being moved and removed. There was a big tent were part of the royal Persian family was having a late, late dinner for it was barely midnight.

They walked to where two guards were standing and they looked at it each other. That was it, that was as far as Jharana could go. One of the guards who looked to be about thirty years old took a step towards them.

"Good evening, your Highness, we will escort you to his royal highness Prince Tus and his royal highness Prince Garsiv" Said guard number one.

"Good evening" said Tamina "Very well, please allow me to say goodbye to my servant"

"Of course, your Highness"

Tamina kissed Jharana gently on his cheek.

"Be safe, dear Jharana"

"Goodbye, your Highness"

He turned around and didn't look back and neither did she. Both guards escorted her to the big ostentations tent were both princes were having wine and talking. Tamina felt uncomfortable around them, plus she didn't trust them either but she couldn't show them that. She had to act impassive, pretend that they didn't affect her – almost like being in a Council meeting where she could not show her true feelings.

When she approached their tent both princes stood up.

"Princess Tamina of Alamut" announced guard number one.

"Princess of Alamut, we meet again don't we?" Spoke Tus "You can take your leave now" Said he to guard number one.

"Indeed Prince Tus, we do" Said Tamina.

"Please, come sit with us"

He extended his hand to her. Tamina took it, her face cold as ice while she sat next to Tus. Garsiv also sat down.

"So, where is the Lion of Persia?" Asked Tamina.

"Oh, eager to see your groom are you?" Joked Garsiv.

"Do not take me as someone that would easily fall for a man with no character, Prince Garsiv"

"Dastan can have many flaws Princess Tamina but not having character is not one of them, do not speak of my brother like that" Said Tus, looking deeply into her eyes, so deeply that she had to look away.

"As you wish" Was all that she managed to say.

"I know that this isn't probably very easy for you but I like to think that you could be happy in Persia, Princess, I assure you that I will do by best to make that happen" He placed his hand on her leg, sealing that promise with his eyes. _Oh no._

"T-that is very kind of you, Prince Tus, but I will manage" Said Tamina, her expression blank in opposition to her heart that was racing very fast, every cell in her body telling her to run.

Silence filled the room for a long while and she looked down at her hands placed on her lap and lower to her right leg were Tus's hand still layed

"Oh brother, you're scaring our guest! Don't you see?" Said at last, Garsiv laughing, attempting to lighten the mood for he too understood the second meaning on his brother's words.

"Me? What about you? The Princess of Alamut probably hasn't seen anyone with such disgusting teeth!" Laughed Tus, taking his hand of Tamina's leg, freeing her.

"What did you say brother?!"

And then they started arguing about who was the better looking brother. _Frankly, this Persians are so futile._ But Tamina was happy they were because that was a great excuse for her to take her leave to her small private tent, in order to sleep a little. She had about an hour to be alone before the journey to Persia started.

She took her travelling cloak and layed down on the bed in front of her. She didn't spend much time in the company of the princes but she already felt suffocated – how in the world would she endure this for the rest of her life?

Tamina tried not to give too much thought to what had happened and forced herself to rest for a while and finally feel asleep.

After a long while of a deep and peaceful sleep, the Princess felt a hard, rough hand touch hers and slowly trace her arm.

 _Shit._

"Hello Princess"

 ** _That voice_**. She froze.

"Prince Tus?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Nasaf

Chapter 3 - Nasaf

Tamina turned her face lightly and confirmed that it was indeed him. She barely distinguished his face in the dark but his eyes were like knifes piercing her. Suddenly his face was very close, his curly hair touching her delicate face and before she knew it he was on top of her. _No, I don't want this._ Tamina felt herself blush while he pinned her hands together above her head. She couldn't move, what would she do? She tried to free her hands but he was stronger.

"Don't" His words were cutting "I need to have you for myself"

"Over my dead bod-!"

But he didn't let her finish, his lips sealed hers. The Princess felt his desire and tried to pull away from him, tried to scream but it was all in vain for his tongue was still deep in her mouth. _Disgusting_. His mouth tasted like blood and meat.

 ** _Disgusting. ._**

Tamina started to move her legs. _I need to free myself. I can't let him do this_. She started to kick him. He withdraw his lips from hers, at last.

"Let me go you bastard! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"Bastard? I'm doing you a favor" He moved his lips to her ear "I can make you feel things you never felt before…"

She felt one his hands trace her neck, breasts and hips stopping there while the other was still holding her hands.

"Ah…I love my little brother but you are a beautiful woman, Princess… I just can't help myself"

"Is that so?"

Finally, Tamina had an idea. Tus was so blinded by his desires that if she played along there was a change for the tables to turn. The idea didn't please the Princess but there was no other way.

"Let me touch you, please Tus" He was pleasantly surprised by her sudden change of heart but still he freed her hands.

"As you wish, my Lady"

Feeling more than dirty, Tamina kissed him, her hands tracing his arms. Both of his hands were on her face, caressing it. Then, she slowly moved her hand to where the Dagger of Time was, taking it from the belt around her leg. In a single, fluid movement she was on top of him Dagger pointed to his chest. She was holding back tears of anger, sadness, loneliness, disgust.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" He asked surprised by the unexpected turn of events.

"That is what happens when you let your guard down, Prince Tus"

"Tamina-"

"No" She cut his sentence "You don't get to call me that, for you I'm her royal Highness Princess of Alamut" He laughed.

"You think you have power here but you don't, I could accuse you of treason for pointing a knife at me" He threatened.

"And I would die, but I would rather die than be intimate with you and besides everyone would know of this little incident of ours, which wouldn't be very good for you would it?"

"Do you really think that anyone would believe your word over mine?"

"Dastan would"

Tamina found herself saying those words, her heart pounding. She didn't understand why she had said that but that was the first thing that came to the Princess's mind. _Why?_

"And why is that?"

"Because he knows you well, he is your brother is he not?"

There was a long silence. Both of them stuck in their own thoughts.

 _Damn it. Why would you say that Tamina?_ After all she only knew Prince Dastan for a day, why would she say something that implied that they knew each other for a long time, she even called him by his first name alone. Things were getting stranger and stranger. It couldn't be. Was there a change that they knew each other in another life? No. That was impossible, nothing in a Sacred Book of Alamut implied anything about past lives. Then why did she think that? Prince Dastan really was a mystery to be solved.

"Alright, let's keep the events of tonight to ourselves, your Highness" Said Tus at last "My brother shall not know anything about this and Persia shall not know that the Princess of Alamut tried to kill their future king"

"On this matter, we both agree"

"Good, very good"

Tamina got up and putted the Dagger back on her belt. Tus also got up from the bed and prepared to leave the tent.

"Beautiful Dagger"

"Do not speak of it again, Prince Tus" He smiled.

"Of course, your Highness"

And with that he left. Tamina sighed of relief and sat down in the bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. This was possibly the worst night of her life – it couldn't get any worse than that. Father had died, she was going to spend the rest of her days in Persia and now this. What did the Gods want from her? There was a time when she understood them or thought she did but now she couldn't help but to feel lonely.

 _Please, dear masters of Sands of Time help me, guide me, I am your servant like I always have been, please don't forsaken me. I will protect this Dagger with my life – as always._

Tamina continued to pray for a few more minutes. They could take everything from her but not her faith. She knew what her destiny was, they wouldn't take that from her.

 _I have seen the face of time and I can tell you they are wrong._

Those words still haunted her. The words of her mother. _What did she meant by those?_ Her mother was the most devoted person to Dagger that she had ever met. It didn't make sense but maybe she was looking at those words from the wrong perspective. Well, she had a life time to try to understand them.

"Princess Tamina, please your Highness we must start our journey right away" Informed guard number two while entering her tent.

"Indeed"

"Please follow me, there is a carriage waiting for you"

"Will I be travelling alone?" She feared being in a small space again with Tus.

"Oh no, your Highness, Prince Garsiv will be beside you"

"What about Prince Tus?"

"The future king will be travelling on his own carriage"

 _Thank the Gods for that._

"Alright, do lead the way"

Tamina took her travelling cloak in her hands and followed guard number two. For her surprise the Persian camp didn't exist anymore, everyone was on their horses ready to start their journey. She looked back at her tent and saw it being quickly destroyed and reduced to ashes. Right, like that no one would now that she was with them. Tamina looked away and continued to follow the guard. They arrived at a very rudimentary carriage, one that looked quite poor, which was surprising considering everything that she had just seen. At the door of the carriage Prince Garsiv awaited her with guard number one.

"Finally, the bride is here" Joked Garsiv "Do come in Princess Tamina"

She entered the carriage, cloak in hands and sited down. The interior was poor but surprisingly comfortable which made Tamina slightly happy – at least she didn't have to travel more uncomfortable that what was necessary. The curtains were all in black, so no one could see who was inside which was also a plus.

Garsiv entered the carriage and sited right in front of her while guard number one closed the door behind him. She couldn't see his face nor anything else really, it was peach black inside.

"Must we travel in this darkness? You Persians don't have any kind of sensitivity do you?"

"We have to, Princess, if we were to open this curtains by morning everyone would know that you were with us – someone may try to do something not so very pleasant" She could hear the smile starting to form on his lips "Besides all the secrets are found in the darkness"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I ask you something, Princess?"

"It depends on what it is, Prince Garsiv"

"Then I will have to just try my look – my brother visited you while you were asleep, didn't he?"

Tamina wasn't expecting him to ask her that. She couldn't tell him, she had made a promise to Tus and frankly she didn't want to die – not while she was the one protecting the Dagger.

"Your silence answers my question, Princess" Tamina said nothing and she thanked the Gods that he couldn't see her face – she didn't have to hide her emotions. Maybe the darkness of the carriage wasn't so bad after all "I'm sorry he did that to you, Tus thinks that because he is going to be crowned king that he can have everything we wants, when he wants it – especially women" He signed "But he is a good person, just has a very big ego"

"And you don't?"

"Mine is controlled, Princess"

"Don't be so sure of that" He laughed.

"Do you ever let your guard down, Princess?"

"You can trust no one"

"You can trust me"

"In your dreams, Prince Garsiv"

"Please, call me Garsiv"

"So this is what usually works for you with women, Prince Garsiv? 'Call me Garsiv' and they will fall to your feet"

"So cold, Princess – but I'm not my brother, I wouldn't do that to Dastan. Yes, we fight a lot, he is stubborn, reckless, lacks in manners... but he as a heart of gold… you would be surprised – now if you tell him I said that I will deny it completely!"

"Your secret is safe with me" There was a small pause.

"But, seriously Princess – what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I stopped him" Garsiv laughed.

"You stopped him? Ahah, sorry Princess, no offense but that is impossible – was he too ruthless with you?" Tamina blushed. _Why I am blushing, nothing happened._

"You Persians really have zero sensibility – no, he tried to but I stopped him, doesn't matter how, I did it and nothing happened between us and we shall never speak of this matter again"

"I must say that I'm impressed"

"Oh, you would be surprised at how much of life I have already endured"

"You're probably right about that, Princess, you're younger than me but seem strangely wiser"

Oh, she had said too much already. He was very easy to talk to and Tamina didn't expect that at all. No, she wouldn't be friends with a Persian. _Never_. They attacked her city, even if misguided but they still did.

"Prince Garsiv?"

"Yes, Princess"

"I shall sleep for the rest of the night, so good night"

"Oh, alright, sweet dreams, Princess"

And with that she fell asleep. Only then had she realized how tired she was, well she had a long difficult day – only the Gods knew how she had survived it. But there in the dark, it was as if she was alone at her chambers in Alamut. She missed it already.

The five day journey to Nasaf was strangely pleasant with Prince Garsiv. He wasn't as bad as she thought he was in the beginning, he made her laugh and managed to take her mind of her Father for a little while and she was grateful for that. The passing of the days since Kataar died only made her pain greater and deeper. Fortunately, she had a nice person beside her the whole time, though she did not trust him yet. She barely knew him, for all she knew he could be after the Dagger and yet something told her that was not the case. So on the last day.

"Welcome to Nasaf, Princess" Said Garsiv while opening the dark curtains for the first time.

The bright light surprised her and she had to close her eyes for a little while. When she was finally able to open them up, she looked out the window and couldn't contain her excitement. For her surprise everything was absolutely beautiful, especially the palace with its blue and gold colors.

"Beautiful…"

"A compliment? That's a first"

"Don't be foolish, Prince Garsiv, Nasaf may be beautiful but not as beautiful as my beloved Alamut "

"Details but it's still a compliment"

"Don't flatter yourself"

"As you wish, Princess – but be very welcomed to my home"

For the first time since that night in the royal tent she looked at him. His warm brown eyes were focusing her figure and he was slightly disheveled from the tripe. It was strange seeing his face again, it was like she was looking at a complete stranger, since she was just used to his voice by now.

"Thank you, Prince Garsiv"

Both said nothing else and the carriage stopped abruptly. Guard number one, opened the door.

"We have arrived, your Highness" Said he to Garsiv.

"Very well"

Guard number one extended his hand to help her leave the carriage but before Tamina could grab it, Garsiv left the carriage and extended his hand.

"Come along, Princess"

Tamina took his hand and left what had been her home for the past five days. She was standing at the grand entrance of the Royal Palace of Nasaf. Everything had very pretty, exotic colors, it also had beautiful rare stones and crystals. As expected from a persian palace.

"It's enormous, isn't it?" Said Garsiv, seeing her amazed expression "Don't worry I will escort you myself to your chambers"

"It is indeed" She whispered.

They walked past several corridors until finally reaching a golden door with a white peacock design. Garsiv stopped there.

"Well, here we are, your ladies maids are inside waiting your arrival - go in" He encouraged her "I will report to the king that we arrived and, please, try not to kill your maids, Princess" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Garsiv…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4 - In the Gardens

Chapter 4 - In the Gardens

He walked away, without saying a single word, leaving her wondering what his thoughts were. Tamina thought it was best not to open up to anyone and yet she had done just that, moments ago. _It is best to keep my feelings to myself from now on_. She couldn't help herself, in that moment she wished to tell Garsiv how much he had helped with her Father the past few days, how grateful she was but that was a mistake – as it always was when she spoke the truth. _Be a Princess_. What was the matter with her? Was she forgetting her mission at all? The Dagger was above all things, it came first than her feelings – it always did. She shouldn't have forgotten that. _It won't happen again._

Taking a deep breath, Tamina entered her new chambers. She saw seven strangers hurry to her side, introducing themselves, smiling like she was the most important thing in their world. The Princess was barely paying attention to them, she couldn't even remember one of this girls names. She couldn't help but to think that although they were mere servants, they had more freedom then her.

What had she done? She couldn't take those moments back. What was he thinking? Tamina wished she didn't have to hide her feelings, her thoughts all the time but the Dagger. **_The Dagger._ **The Dagger was the only reason she existed. It was the reason why she was able to breathe at all, the reason she was alive. The reason her city was alive. It was an honor to be its guardian and that was all she needed to feel, to know. All the warmth, love, caring in the world – nothing could replace the amazing feeling she had when protecting that Dagger. It meant the Gods loved her, it meant they were with her at all times. It meant they saw her – so why should she care if anyone else saw her?

Maybe it was the Persian airs. The land of murderous. The land of blood and pain.

 _Yes, that was it – nothing else matters. Keep the secret._ _Only the Dagger matters_.

"No, you're lying! Another wife? But it's the third one, in two months! I'm praying to the Gods that I'm not next" Said one of her maids.

In the mean time, while Tamina had been lost in her thoughts, the maids helped her bath and wash herself and they were now painting her skin and doing her makeup. They had informed her that there would be a celebration in the evening, in honor of her – a welcome party – so all the especial treatment was required and necessary.

"Subah, you don't need to pray to the Gods for help, his Highness only chooses Princesses to marry" Said another.

"I'm praying not be his next lover! – you know he is not faithful to his wives, poor things"

"Have you met him, your Highness?"

That question plucked Tamina from her thoughts, paying attention to their conversation for the first time. When she spoke, she didn't look at them, her eyes were on the pendant that layed now on the bed next to her. Her bed.

"Who?" she asked.

"The future king, your Highness" Answered Subah.

Her heart started beating very fast and memories from that first night started to follow back, like a nightmare. Just the memory from his face made her cringe inside. Those girls could have chosen any topic of conversations but still – Tamina felt like her luck was running out. She tried to push those thoughts aside and remember the task at hand. _Be a Princess._

"Yes, I have"

"And what did you think of him?" Asked one of them.

"Was he scary?" Asked Subah.

"Subah, stop with that and let her Highness speak"

"You were the one who started this conversation, Sooraj"

"Shut it! I'm sorry, your Highness, can you tell us your opinion of him" Said Sooraj.

"Prince Tus is no better than any other Persian" Answered Tamina, ready for that conversation to be over. She didn't want to talk about Tus or any of the brothers, for that matter.

No one said anything for a very long while and then she realized what she had just said. _No better than any other Persian_. These girls were Persians as well. They didn't do anything bad to her, actually they had been surprisingly nice the whole time and the least she could do for them was to be nice and respect them as well. _Damn._ Her mind was a total mess and she still had to attend that party. _For pity's sake._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way… I'm just… it's a big change for me, do you understand? I was taught my whole life to hate Persians but you have been nothing other than nice to me so for that I apologize" Said Tamina sincerely – she wasn't like this.

Her maids smiled back at her, their expressions comprehensive and that light mood came back quicker then she had expected.

"We understand, your Highness, we didn't remember that you might not be interested in that topic of conversation – we apologize too" Replied Sooraj. Tamina smiled gently, glad that those words were forgiven by them. Those were her true feelings but still she shouldn't have said that.

"You're all done, your Highness!" Said Subah, a smile starting to spread through her lips "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, Subah"

"Now, it's time for the dress!"

All of them turned to the bed, where a white and golden dress was lying. It was indeed beautiful but it was not her at all, looking at that dress it made Tamina feel even less at home. It was just another reminder that she wasn't in Alamut anymore, that she didn't belong there anymore. While she slipped into the dress and her maids did her hair, Tamina looked in the mirror. The more she looked the less she recognized herself. It was like looking at a total stranger. Like the only thing that was left was her soul. And even that seemed to slowly fade away. Still she hoped for better days, but it seemed to her that those wouldn't come fast enough and that was only day one at the palace. The Princess was anxious to be alone, at last in the comfort of her chambers, while she could. Before she was married, after that those little moments of peace would for sure end.

And still.

Still, there was the Dagger. She had to protect it. She couldn't do what she had done with Garsiv those past few days. _Never again._ She couldn't be vulnerable like that. It was all because of Father.

The image of his death haunted her day and night and it seemed like she couldn't escape it. When she was with Garsiv she seemed to forget about it for a while but now that she couldn't rely on that anymore it was there all the time. ** _I love you forever._** Those words meant everything. Father's last words.

It was too much. Too much had happened in such a short period of time and Tamina wasn't coping with that very well. The Princess was completely out of her mind but still she chose to move forward, she had to, after all she was the Guardian. Her people's survival was depending on her and her alone.

"What do you think, your Highness, do you like it?" Tamina looked again at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"I do" She lied, she didn't want to offend them again. All of them sighed of relief and smiled.

"We're glad you liked it, your Highness"

"You must go now, your Highness, everyone is probably already waiting for you" Said Sooraj.

"Can't one of you accompany me?" They all laughed.

"That wouldn't be appropriate, your Highness, but don't worry about your safety, one of the guards will escort you to the party in the royal gardens, so you will be perfectly safe"

 _I'm feeling much better now._ That was not what the Princess was asking but it would be no good if she insisted on that matter. She quickly grabbed the medallion that Kataar had given her placed it on her neck. Tamina walked towards the door of the room. Her room. Subah opened the door for her and they all wished her a fun time. Guard number two was standing right outside her chambers and she soon notice that tonight, she would be escorted by him. He gazed at her and almost lost his composure but only for a very brief moment.

"Good evening, your Highness, I will escort you to the royal gardens"

"Good evening, of course, do lead the way"

Waving a last goodbye to her maids she followed guard number two. They walked slowly through the walls of that unknown palace. Everything was enormous and ostentatious, which did match the confident personality of the princes – ironically. Though she had to admit that, for more flaws that she was able to add to the place, it was, nevertheless, beautiful. The palace seemed rather quiet, considering that a party was being held but the Princess was glad that was the case. She was happy to delay any kind of conversation or social gathering for as long as possible and because of that she didn't ask any questions.

And just then, she started to hear voices and music from afar. Her heart started to race very fast. _It was time_. Soon she would meet everyone, including Prince Dastan. And the king. Boy, she didn't want to think about it. Her hand started to tremble lightly. _Don't. Be a princess._

Guard number two stopped walking near an entrance to the gardens. She could already see the thousands of sparkling lights across the surrounding nature and – if it was possible – even more people. He turned to talk to her as other guard members approached their location.

"It's time for you to meet his majesty, the King, your Highness, it is asked of you to be polite and gentle while doing it. You will address the king by 'your Majesty' and only by 'your Majesty'. When speaking to the king you are only aloud to look at the king and give your full attention to him" Informed guard number two.

"I understand"

"You will do your entrance with all of us accompanying you but then for the rest of evening I will be your personal bodyguard" He made a small pause "Are you ready, your Highness?"

"I am"

"Good" Then he turned to the others "Let's do this, people"

Before she knew it, they formed a human box around her and guard number two was now in front of her leading the way to the party. Suddenly, the music and laughter stopped as her name was being said – almost screamed – by guard number two, while her human box walked into the party. At last, they stopped and guard number two left his place and joined the other guards around her, reveling at last her surroundings and the king.

King Sharaman was petit, very petit and the Princess almost laughed out loud due to it. Biting her lip she walked towards him, nervously and he had the same reaction that guard number two had when he first laid his eyes on her. But then, his expression was gentle.

Behind him was a tent fit for a king, full of couches and pillows, all golden and blood red. At his right were various fountains and exotic plants and at his left were servants with food and wine and a big table with both of these things. And everyone was looking at her. **Everyone.**

Beside King Sharaman were Tus and Garsiv, both standing up behind him, dressed in very fine clothes, just like the king. The last was wearing a very dark green outfit with golden adornments and an enormous golden belt. The King's belt. He was for sure a figure of respect, despite her first reaction to him.

She looked at Garsiv, her heart rejoicing but then she mentally slapped herself. God, she had history with both of the brothers. _Great._ And for that reason she only looked at the king, just like guard number two had ordered her. There was already enough drama for one evening.

"You look breathtaking, your Highness" Said the king, at last.

"You should have seen Alamut before your misguided illiterate army invaded it, that was the definition of breathtaking, your Majesty" Everyone's expressions were shocked but the king's was of pure amusement.

"It seems like you could give me run from my money when it comes to defending your kingdom" He said, making everyone nervously laugh but then his expression changed and became more serious, compassionate "I'm truly sorry for what happened to Alamut, Princess, I wish I knew my brother's thoughts and his planes sooner to prevent at least your involvement in this issue but…" Saying those words Sharaman looked completely honest, still grieving his brother's treachery and death. _They most have been close._

"You could have done nothing more, your Majesty"

"Oh, I could, your Highness" He looked slightly behind to where Tus was standing "I shouldn't have put such decision on my first born's shoulders, he is not yet ready to take the crown and will be in training for a while longer, I assure you, your Highness" He paused "Please, forgive my mistake, Princess"

Tamina nodded affirmatively in response to his apology. This was a kind man, a Persian still but she could feel his regret eating him alive and decided not to blame it on the poor man. It probably took a lot for him to say such words about his own son, in front of everybody that was in the gardens, she wouldn't demand more than that from the king. He smiled and seemed to come back to his normal self.

"Well, Princess, on to happier matters" Said Sharaman. _He truly is an enthusiast, isn't he?_ "I'm sure you want to know where you groom his, I am right?" Said he, with an amused expression, while everyone laughed and she sensed the mood changing second after second.

"Actually I-"But he didn't let her finish her sentence – probably afraid that she would say something not so nice about Dastan.

"But, I'm sorry to inform you that he won't be here tonight" That surprised the Princess – well less one thing to face "I have decided that you two will only see each other again on the wedding day, so don't be nervous about meeting my son now" He laughed.

"Your son does not intimidate me, your Majesty"

"I doubt anything does" Sharaman said, still with a smile on his lips.

The king walked towards her, his arms extended to the Princess and then he hugged her tight, in a fatherly manner, something that made her remember Kataar almost instantly. Tamina restrained the tears that were about to come out. _Not here_. She flew right back to her childhood days, where warm hugs like that were always present and never failed to make her feel better about some insignificant matter. That and Father's smile.

' _Cheer up, Sunray, everything is alright when you just smile, come on now! Show me the smile!'_

That's what Father always said. But she wasn't in Father's arms anymore. Those gentle arms were of a stranger and because of that she couldn't bring herself to huge him back. Tamina just stood there while King Sharaman whispered.

"Welcome home, dear daughter" And then, he let her go at last, the scent of mint slowly fading away as he stepped back "Now, let us go back to our festivities! I wish you a pleasant evening, your Highness" Said he to Tamina.

"Thank you, your Majesty"

The Princess bowed and slowly walked away while guard number two followed along. She walked to the balcony, a quieter place, for most were enjoying the fest offered by the king. She looked to Nasaf and it seemed even more beautiful in the light of the moon but still it was her own personal cage. Freedom always seemed like such a natural thing, something that would always be present but she was wrong, after all the same thing had happened to Father. **_Gone._** Everything was gone. Her world was completely shattered by the sands of time.

"Your Highness, if I may… are you alright?" Asked guard number two. Damn, she had completely forgotten he was there.

"Yes, I'm just tired from the journey, are you not?"

"I am, your Highness, but for me it was a joy to lay eyes on Alamut for the first time… you must miss it…"

"Very much"

"If you do not mind me asking… was that what was on your mind just now?"

"Yes, it was"

"May I speak freely, your Highness?" She nodded, at that moment it was impossible for anything to make her situation worst so she did not mind him saying those things though she found it odd. Tamina was not crying, she was sure of it... then why was this person being so, so, so… nice?

"Yes, you may"

"I think you did a very brave thing back there, when speaking to the king. You spoke your mind and not many people do that, especially around the king"

Tamina was extremely confused. Guard number two was always so cold since she met him and she didn't understand where this sudden change of heart was coming from but whatever it was made her feel a little bit better.

"Thank you… I don't think I have learned your name yet" She smiled gently.

"Faarasee"

"Thank you, Faarasee"

"You're welcome, your Highness"

Both continued to stare blankly at Nasaf and said nothing more. Suddenly, guard number one appeared and whispered something to Faarasee, while putting something in his left pocket. It seemed important and confidential but she wasn't in a position to ask questions, not yet. And then, the Princess felt Faarasee move closer to her, his voice so low that only she could hear it.

"Your Highness, I have a message for you"

"From who?" She asked completely in chock.

Faarasee did not answer her question and simply took from his left pocket what guard number one had given him and extended it to her. It was a small piece of paper folded into four. She carefully opened it and read the message over and over again until it finally made some since in her mind. Her heart dropped while she touched the black ink forming only five simple words.

 _ **'Midnight, Tower of Dawn' - Garsiv**_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Tower of Dawn

Chapter 5 – The Tower of Dawn

 _For the Gods, what could he possibly want?_

Tamina thought that the drama would be over for that evening, after meeting the king but it seemed that she was wrong, once again. It was an understatement to think that she was nervous. The Princess was very nervous indeed and didn't quite know what to do. It should be something important, if not Garsiv wouldn't have any problem talking with her in public. But then again, what could it possibly be? What was so important that he had to see her alone? The idea didn't please the Princess but still.

Seeing that she didn't say a single word after reading the note for a very long time, worried about what would come out of that situation, Faarasee broke that cold silence.

"Your Highness, I can take you to the Tower of Dawn without being noticed, so do not worry" Tamina almost jumped when he spoke, waking her from those thoughts.

"So… you do know what the note is about" She said feeling not so very comfortable about it. Saying those words she toke a glass of red wine from a tray a servant was holding.

"Yes, His Royal Highness thought that perhaps you did not know the location of the tower so he asked me to guide you there and to keep you safe"

"Did his Royal Highness happen to tell you, Faarasee, why he decided to bring upon me this inconvenience?" Faarasee looked down.

"Not at all, your Highness, but he did say it was important" So it was indeed a matter of importance. Tamina sighed, making her decision.

"Alright, I will go but what about the party? Won't people notice my absence?"

"Do not worry, your Highness, it won't take long, at least that was what I told the prince, we can't make you disappear for long" Tamina nodded, at least the inconvenience wouldn't last which was the best news she could possibly have gotten about the situation.

"Good, will you warn me when it's time?"

"Actually, it is already time, your Highness"

Tamina felt dizzy. She breathed hard and drank the whole wine in one zip. _He must think I'm crazy_. But the Princess did not care, it did not matter, she just had to survive that strange encounter and breathe.

"Do lead the way then" She said at last. He nodded and whispered.

"Follow me, your Highness"

She did what he told her, letting him lead her away from the crowd. The Princess passed through several strangers, all drinking, eating and laughing – having fun, enjoying the moment. _Well at least, someone is happy at my party._

After they passed the fountains full of water lilies and little fish, they reached a small tower covered with more flowers and plants, for that place was still part of the gardens. There was a small opening in the tower and inside it could be seen some stairs going upwards. When they reached the entrance, Faarasee held one of the torches that was on the wall and, with the light of the torch illuminating his face, he looked at Tamina. In his eyes it could be read the question _"should I continue?"_ his expressions worried. The Princess nodded affirmatively and so that little adventure of theirs continued. Without waiting for another confirmation he entered the tower with Tamina following fast behind him. They walked and walked through those abandoned stairs, for no one touched that soil in the longest time. At last and still in silence, they reached the wooden door at the top of the tower.

"We are here, your Highness… Prince Garsiv awaits inside" Said Faarasee, looking at the door "You have ten minutes, ten minutes, Your Highness" Tamina nodded.

"Thank you, Faarasee"

But her feet did not move. She just stood there and looked at the wooden door. Her heart started to beat very fast and it was hard to breathe. Was she that scared of being in small room alone with him? Was she that scared of the news that he wanted to present her? Was she scared that anyone noticed her absence from the party? Was she scared of-

Yes.

She was.

And she hated it. She hated to be scared, to feel unsafe all the time, to have her guard up all the time because she was in Persian territory. And she hated it because she could not trust him. She could trust no one and still. Still she was there.

"Your Highness, there is no time" Said Faarasee, his expression professional. Tamina composed herself and her face was not vulnerable anymore. It was the face of Princess.

"You're absolutely right" She looked at him, her expression hard "I will go in now"

And with that she opened the door and entered the room. She quickly turned her back and closed the door, seeing the face of her bodyguard for the last time. She took her time, looking at the door and decided that was not the time to be vulnerable. That was not the time to show her heart, no matter what had happened on the journey to Nasaf. No matter how much he had helped her with Father. Prince Garsiv could not be trusted and she would not ruin her city because of her feelings, they did not matter.

 _Protect the Dagger. Protect your people. Protect the secret. Be a Princess._

So the person that turned around and looked at that small, plain room was not Tamina, it was the Princess of the Holy city of Alamut. And there was a very large gap between these two people.

The room did not have any furniture, only two windows and the rest was just old beige rock. It was illuminated by four torches so it was easy to distinguish the Prince in that light. He looked even more royal then before, now that he was in his best clothes and cleaned. His hair in a small braid and his brown warm eyes were looking in her direction.

"Prince Garsiv, I do not like to be summed like this, so do tell me why am I here?" Her eyes were cold when she spoke those words. He laughed but there was no amusement in his voice.

"So, I'm 'Prince Garsiv' again, am I?" Said he looking at the floor now. Tamina felt her heart sank when he spoke those words, feeling now more than ever the mistake that she had committed when she called him by his name but she could not show it.

"I don't think I understand what you are talking about"

"You thanked me, you meant it, I saw it in your eyes, so why did you do it?"

Tamina didn't know what to do. She could not tell him the truth, she had said too much already. For the Gods, why did she think that being honest with him was a good idea?

"I thanked you for escorting me to Nasaf safely" She lied.

"I do not buy it, that was not the reason you-"

"If you summed me for this charade, it can stop now!" Said the Princess and walked away, to the door, ready to leave that room at once.

"Wait!"

But she didn't. She opened the door and rushed to leave but he was faster and closed it the moment she opened it. She was leaning against the door, her back touching the cold wood. Each of his hands was touching the door as well, his arms placed at each side of her head. Fear was running fast through her body, he had her trapped just like Tus. Faarasee could do nothing against the prince's wishes. She closed her eyes, hard and just wished for everything to be over quickly. But minutes passed and nothing happened, the only sound she could hear was of his hard breath and her heart. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw him looking at her and she did not like was she saw. When he spoke, it was only but a whisper.

"Are you really afraid of me, Princess?" Tamina tried to find the words, the wall that she built slowly breaking.

"I had my share of experiences with you princes and your brother…" She left the words hang up in the air.

"I'm not my brother, Princess" His eyes were gentle when he spoke those words "I would never do anything to you that you did not wish me to do, I promise" He paused, leaning his face closer to hers" Why did you call me by my first name?"

His lips brushed hers, lightly, very lightly. Tamina couldn't think clearly. Coming there was a very, very bad idea. She should have known. If only she hadn't spoken those words. And she called herself a respectable princess, what if her Father could see her now?

When she composed herself, her expression was cold when she said those words.

"Then, keep your promise and let me go…"

And he did. His hands weren't on the door anymore, his lips away from hers. He opened the door. Faarasee was waiting for her but she did not move.

"I'm sorry, my lady, for taking so much of your time" Said Garsiv, in such a low whisper that she could barely hear it.

She turned away and almost ran down the stairs, feeling Faarasee's presence right behind her. She couldn't do it. The party. The wedding. Any of it. She had just-

Tamina walked to the balcony she was before she received the note from Garsiv and tried to breathe. The party was as full of laughter as before and no one seemed to have noticed her absence which was good news but those were the only good news. She could still smell his breath of red wine and lilies. His soft lips.

"Your Highness, if you allow me… are you alright?" Asked Faarasee.

"Do you think I am?"

"No…"

"Then, why do you ask? Did you hear anything… that he…?"

"I did but do not worry, your secret is safe with me, your Highness and I ask because no one should be put into that kind of position"

"I did that to myself"

"Even so, it was wrong of his Highness"

"Thank you for your kindness, Faarasee… but I must leave for my chambers now… I wish to be alone"

"Of course, your Highness, let's go the king"

They walked through the crowd and moved to where the king was. Glass of wine in his and a smile on his face, he was talking to Tus and when he saw her come forward his smile was even larger.

"Your Highness, did you come to join us at last?" Asked Sharaman.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, your Majesty, but no, I just came to tell that I will retire to my chambers" Said Tamina "And thank you, for the marvelous party"

"You don't have to thank me, your Highness" Replied Sharaman with a broad smile "And if you must go… then I wish you a peaceful night"

"Thank you, your Majesty"

Tamina bowed and left with Faarasee. The walk to her chambers was silent for Faarasee did not ask any more questions and Tamina was grateful for that. She did not want to talk with anyone, there was no word that could make her feel better. But once again, she had only herself to thank for her misery. When they reached her room, he bowed to her and wished her a good night of sleep. She entered her chambers and dismissed her maids, which were asking her lots of questions about the party that she did not want to answer. The maids were a bit disappointed but she did not care. She had to be alone at once. And there alone and in the dark she cried her heart out.

And swore never to cry again.

 ** _For him._**

Time passed, as it should and the days at the palace started to become a routine. She got up, had her breakfast alone in the women's wing, walked in the gardens, picked a lily and placed in the waters of the fountains in memory of Father, she passed through the library and picked a book only to go back to her chambers and stay there the rest of the day, reading, trying not to think. But with the passing of the days, the wedding started to feel more and more real.

24th of June. The day that she would be married.

There were only five days left and she knew that Dastan was already in the palace, somewhere. Though she had a duty to fulfill and she would, she didn't feel like herself. After Kataar's death, Tamina thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse than that but she was wrong. She had to take Garsiv out of her mind and so on the last day before the wedding she took the note that he had written, just for her, and burned it. The Princess watched as the flames consumed those words in the hope that the fire would burn the Tower of Dawn from her heart.

That night she slept peacefully and felt like a free woman with the burning of the note. After all she was the protector of the Dagger of Time, the heart mattered nothing. _Was nothing._

In the morning, she felt the sun brush through her face and opened her eyes. That was the last time she was waking up as Tamina of Alamut.


	6. Chapter 6 - Self-Betrayal

Chapter 6 – Self-betrayal

The promise of forever. The promise of a lifetime is the greatest commitment one soul can make to another. One human to another. One body. One mind.

The day had arrived. The day of her self-betrayal. The Princess breathed in those moments alone, in her bed at sunrise. She said her goodbyes – to her old life, to everything she held dear and loved – because from that point on she would have to lie. Lie. She would have to do things that she didn't agree with to protect exactly that, her city, her people and the Dagger. It was a noble destiny. To die for everything that truly mattered. She was but a speck of dust in winds of the World and she should be content. After all, that was what the Gods wanted for her. Her ultimate destiny. She took comfort in those thoughts. At least she would serve a greater cause.

She took Father's medallion from the bedside table and putted it on. She should have a piece of him with her, especially in that day. The Princess would feel less alone, like he was truly still with her. _I love you forever_. She brushed her fingertips against the medallion. She missed him terribly.

And, looking one last time at that beautiful sunrise, the Princess heard a knock on the door ending her peaceful awakening. But it did not matter – she had said her goodbyes.

"Who is it?"

"It's King Sharaman, your Highness" She heard the king's voice say, from the other side of the door. _What is he doing here at this time in the morning? And today of all days._

"One moment, please, your Majesty"

Tamina quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room in search of her silk robe. After about two minutes of looking for it, she finally found it. She ran to the mirror while dressing the robe. She brushed a few hair pieces that were tangled or out of place and sighed. That was as best as it would get at that hour in the morning and with so little time. She didn't want to keep the king waiting. She walked calmly to the door and sighed again. She could do this. Tamina opened the door and saw the king still in his sleeping clothes as well. So this was an informal meeting indeed.

"Good morning, your Majesty, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but I had just woken up"

"Oh do not apologize, I suppose it was a rather foolish idea to come here at this hour in the morning but I need to talk to you before the ceremony" Tamina froze. Was she in trouble? What could be so important for the king to do this? "Can I come in, your Highness?" Asked Sharaman.

"Of course, your Majesty" Said Tamina, not letting her emotions show.

She stepped aside and the king entered her room. He sat on the bed and extended his hand, inviting her to set down as well. She sat on the bed, next to him and waited for the king to start talking, without showing her worried or fear. Sharaman looked deep in her eyes but there was only love in them, no anger, no rage, no sadness or dissatisfaction.

"Your Highness, by the end of the day you will be part of my family and for me family means more than castles, land, money, women and even countries. Family for me means everything, it makes me who I am.

And you will be part of it. I want you to know that I will love you like a daughter and I will protect you like you're my own. I can only ask of you this: will you one day be able to love me like family as well?"

If Tamina expected anything from the king, this was certainly not it. She was both chocked and touched by the king's words. She had always seen the Persians like a barbarian people, not capable of love and friendship. Had she been wrong all along?

No. They were the ones who attacked her beloved city, the ones that had putted her in the positions she was in right now. Maybe the king was different but it could also be a trick to get to the Dagger. How would she be able to tell the difference? Well, maybe there was no difference at all, maybe everyone wanted something out of each other.

"Maybe, your Majesty" That was the best and truest answer she could give the king. Sharaman smiled.

"I can live with 'maybe', I understand your position" He took her hands in his "May I ask something else of you, your Highness?"

"It depends, your Majesty"

"Will you call me father from now on and can I call you daughter instead?"

Tamina was a bit taken aback by the king's request and she new right there and then that she couldn't do it. She looked at her medallion and touched it. Kataar would always be Father. No matter what, he was irreplaceable.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty but I cannot do as you ask. My father died, not long ago, and I can't imagine calling anyone else father. I'm sorry. But if it brings you any joy or happiness you can call me daughter"

"I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry for your father and I wouldn't want to take his place but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for letting me call you daughter"

Someone knocked on the door. It was her maids and with them were a few more servants, carrying boxes, flowers, fabrics, paints and others things that she could not guess. When they noticed the king was in the room everyone putted the things on the floor and bowed.

"Good morning, your Majesty, we apologize to interrupt… should we leave?" Asked Subah nervously. Sharaman just laughed and got up from the bed.

"My dear, there is no need I was just leaving" He stroked Tamina in the cheek "Good luck for today" He wished her with a smile.

"Thank you, your Majesty"

And with that the preparations started. She was kidnapped by her maids and, really, they seemed more frightening than the king at that moment. They washed her body and hair. Painted her skin. Did her makeup. Putted her inside the wedding dress. Added flowers to her hair and a veil. They also placed a small crown on top of her head. Tamina insisted to wear the medallion, though her maids did not approve. It did not matter. She wasn't looking for beauty but comfort, something that helped her get through the day. She wasn't there to impress but to attend the ceremony and leave as fast as possible. Get that matter finally dealt with.

She was happy her maids did not press for information about what the king was doing in her room at such an early hour. _Thank the Gods._ She was fond of her maids but they sometimes liked to gossip a little bit too much. But she could understand that, what was there more to do in those walls to pass the time?

They decided to talk about the wedding and fill Tamina with complements on her appearance and on how lucky she was to be married to such a respectable young prince.

Well… at least they meant no harm.

Someone else knocked on the door. It was Faarasee.

"Sorry to interrupt, your Highness, but I was informed just now that you choose me to walk you to the altar" Said he, with his face still in choke. Tamina laughed lightly.

"Girls, why don't you leave us and go get ready yourselves, you did a lot for me already"

"Thank you, your Highness, we'll see you in a moment!" Said Sooraj, enable of containing her excitement.

All of them left the room and Tamina got up from her chair, in front of the mirror, and walked to where Faarasee was, still waiting for an answer.

"I choose you, Faarasee, because you are the only one that I trust here… you did not tell my secret and for that I'm grateful, so please walk me to the altar today"

"It is an honor, your Highn-"

"No, today I'm Tamina" She looked down, breaking. He was the only one who knew the truth and because of that she couldn't pretend with him "I need all of the support that I can get"

"I understand, your High-"He stopped himself and laughed "Tamina"

"Exactly" She said laughing as well.

"Then, we should get going – it is time"

He extended his arm to her. Tamina took his arm and together they walked through the corridors of the palace. She could hear a lot of noise, of people running around everywhere trying to have everything ready in time. Occasionally, someone wished her a happy life or congratulated her on the marriage and in each time she held Faarasee's arm tighter. Finally they reached the entrance to the gardens, where the ceremony would be held. Faarasee stopped and another guard came near them.

"Your Highness, everything is ready so… we will start when you do" Said the guard.

"Her Highness will tell you when she is ready but for now leave us" Ordered Faarasee as the other guard quickly left. He turned to the Princess.

"Are you alright?" Tamina laughed.

"Why do you keep asking what you already know?"

"Bad habit… but for what is worth you look absolutely stunning"

"Thank you…"

"Just breathe, it will all be over soon… I'm going to talk to some guards so we can start the ceremony, alright?"

"Alright"

"I'm serious Tamina, breathe"

"Alright father" She joked but he didn't move "Go on then, I won't faint, I promise"

Faarasee shook his head but left.

Her mind was a million miles from Nasaf, she thought of her people and of home. But also thought of her mother and she couldn't help but to think that was exactly the destiny that her mother did not want for her. Maybe that was what Kataar meant when he said that things took a turn for the worst. Maybe the Persians were after the Dagger for far longer then what she had initially thought. But there was no way of knowing that for sure, for what both mother and Father left her were a bunch of riddles that mead zero sense in her mind. Riddles and a city.

Faarasee was back and extended his arm again to her. She took it.

"It is going to start… I have talked to the guards and the servants and everyone is ready"

"Then, let's do this but if I try to run… please, stop me" He laughed.

"Of course"

A soft music started to play and everyone stopped talking. Faarasee started walking and Tamina just followed along, letting him take the lead. It should be easier like that but it wasn't. Her feet did not want to move but she continued to walk, slowly. At last they entered the gardens.

Everything was so different from before. In front of her the floor was full of white lilies and white rose petals. On the sides there were chairs for the guests full of the same flowers and the light being the one of the sunset and of a few candles scattered through the gardens. The fountains were all working and the water games from it were beautiful. But. But those were only material things, she couldn't appreciate them because she was giving up everything for this. Everything for one night that would define the rest of her life. She started to walk even slower.

 _I can't do this._

And then she saw him. At the altar, there was the king with a big smile on his lips, the priest, Tus and Garsiv. And in front of the last there was Dastan, looking only at her, so much that she felt naked. It wasn't just an ordinary look, it was _the look_. The way he was looking at her was like she was his whole Universe, like she was everything. For a moment, only the two of them were there and it seemed to her that she had just arrived. **Home.**

She started to walk faster, walking towards those warm eyes and that gentle smile. He was so sure of this marriage. She could see it in his eyes. It was as if he was marrying the love of his life. And that was enough to calm her down, a little.

They reached the altar and Faarasee placed her hand in Dastan's. Her whole body was electrified by his touch, his hand was very warm.

"Hello, Princess" Whispered Dastan.

"Hello, Prince Dastan"

"Always so formal"

"This is a formal event is it not?" Dastan laughed discreetly.

"I missed you"

Tamina did not understand the meaning of those words but she didn't have a chance to ask Dastan about it for the ceremony had started and so that was the end of their little conversation. The ceremony was not as difficult to stand as she initially thought, especially because Dastan was holding her hand the whole time, which gave her some kind of comfort though she did not understand why. Suddenly, her head started to hurt.

 _"Dastan I don't think you should this" She said, her heart bleeding with fear. For him For his life. For her beloved._

 _"Is that concern, I hear?" He asked mocking her, but his expression was serious._

 _"Caution" She lied._

 _"Sprinkled with concern" He insisted._

 _"You flatter youself, Prince"_

 _"And you used to be a better liar, Princess"_

 _"Perhaps I'm out of practice" She admitted, at last. He lovingly stroked her face._

 _"This won't be the last time we will be together" He promised._

Tamina returned to the gardens, Nasaf, Persia. What had just happened? Was that a vision? She felt everything. **Everything** , like it was hers. And the man she saw was Dastan. She couldn't make sense of it all. She didn't understand. Was it…? Was it… the Dagger? No. But how?

She couldn't think and that was neither the time nor the place to do it. She would uncover that vision later, maybe even send a message to the elders at the Council, though she did trust very few of them.

The Princess had been so trapped in those thoughts that she completely forgot where she was, until the moment came for her to say those magical words that would last until the end of time.

"I do" She said.

"I do" Said Dastan his eyes locked on hers, making a million promises just with that simple look.

"Then, by the Gods will I declare you husband and wife" Said the priest, sealing right in that moment their destiny forever "You may kiss your wife, my Prince"

Dastan leaned in, getting closer to her but his eyes seemed to ask for permission, which was odd. Still she nodded affirmatively and he smiled. He kissed her, not like Garsiv's kiss, but a real kiss. She could feel the passion in him, the love, the admiration. It was so confusing, how could a person feel that much in such a short amount of time. She remembered the vision. Her heart was racing and the feeling that that was only the beginning spread through her body and soul.

 **This was not their first kiss.**


	7. Chapter 7 - In Another Life

Chapter 7 – In Another Life

The crowd exploded in applause and a shower of pink and white rose petals rained upon them. They were married. The Princess had sealed her fate forever and a million thoughts were going through her mind when she and Dastan got down from the altar and were greeted by all of the guests, one by one. She was hugging people that she had never seen before and probably would never see again and some familiar faces as well. Her maids rushed to her side and this time they didn't ask permission to hug her, they simply did – very tightly. Tamina could tell that they were actually very happy for her, that emotion was genuine and pure. The girls congratulated her and wished her all the happiness in the world. Tamina smiled, though she knew that being happy there was impossible. After them it was the king's turn, together with the other two brothers. She didn't have chance to look at anything else because the king embraced her hard, making her twirl, veil, flowers and everything. He laughed in a fatherly manner and he seemed happier than anyone else.

"Ah! I'm so happy, welcome to the family my beautiful daughter!" Said Sharaman while putting her down and then added "Finally" Said he turning to face Dastan, pretending to be annoyed.

"Have I calmed your nerves, father?" Asked Dastan, laughing.

"Very much, I started to think that you would never find a wife"

"And a beautiful one, if I may add, congratulations little brother" Said Tus, speaking for the first time.

"She is much more than her beauty, brother" Cut Dastan, his hand reaching for Tamina's waist, keeping her close to him.

"She is" Agreed Garsiv.

Tamina looked at him, feeling herself blush. And then she wished she hadn't looked. His eyes were gentle, looking only at her and she could see the pain in them as well. She tightened her hand. When she looked into his eyes, the princess could see the future that she could have had with him. And without any warning, the pain just got back. It hit her hard. It was crushing to imagine what could have happened if she wasn't married to another. And she couldn't imagine it, because she wouldn't be able to life like that. At all.

"You're very lucky, brother" And then he hugged Dastan, giving him several taps on the back. They both laughed. He was being his usual happy self again "Congratulations to both of you" He kissed her hand, gently and then took two steps back.

"Now that the formalities are over, shouldn't you take your beautiful wife to dance?" Asked the king.

Dastan looked at her and suddenly bowed and extended his hand. She was surprised by this gesture, they were married, there was no need for him to ask for permission but it was as if he knew that she wasn't ready for that.

"Would you give me the honor, Princess?" He asked, in his eyes she could see worry of rejection. How odd. She laughed lightly.

"Yes" And there was a small pause. She took his hand and they both stared at each other for a long time.

"Just take her to dance, already!" Said Sharaman.

They both laughed and Dastan lead her to the big fountain in the middle of the reception. Suddenly everyone was silent and only a soft song could be heard. They both bowed and looked in each others eyes. Dastan got closer to where she was standing and placed one hand on her waist while the other was holding her left hand. And they danced.

He was doing it again. **_That look._**

The _'Oh I love you'_ look.

The Princess tried not to think about it. About everything. Dastan. The vision. Everything was upside down. She wished to know how it was possible that she had that vision. Was it irrational to think that they had met before? Because that would explain everything. The way he looked at her. How happy he was when they married and how he told her that he missed her.

But if they met before why didn't she remember? Tamina had never met him before that day, when he entered her palace and gave her the Dagger of Time.

Or maybe, they had never met before and that vision was just the future. Or… she didn't know. But what she knew for sure was how he made her feel when he touched her.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Asked Dastan.

"Why do you look at me so deeply, Prince Dastan?" She had to ask him, even if the question was foolish but she had to know. Maybe, he knew more than she had initially thought. The way he was holding the Dagger to her, like he knew exactly what it meant to her. Something was up and that vision confirmed it.

He said nothing for awhile and she could see in his eyes that he didn't quite know what to answer.

"Because you're a beauty, Princess" He said with a smirk, amused with some inside joke.

"Is that the only reason you can't take your eyes off me?"

"You're my wife, would you prefer for me to look at other women?"

"It wouldn't be a scandal" He gently touched her face.

"No, it wouldn't" Dastan said with a smile, but his eyes were serious "But I wouldn't do such a thing, I have everything that I want – right here" And then he kissed her forehead and smiled.

Tamina then realized that she wouldn't get anything out of him, at least not in that moment. And so they continued to dance and after a while more and more guests joined them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the wedding and having fun. Even the guards seemed to be more relaxed after the ceremony.

After a while Dastan, finally, let her go. He said that he had to go get something and quickly rushed inside the palace, with his friend Bis, if she remembered correctly. The Princess sat on a chair and observed everyone dancing, with a smile on their faces. She wished that could be her. But the Gods had other plans for her. Much darker plans.

Unexpectedly, Tamina felt the touch of a hand on her right shoulder – pulling her from those dark thoughts. She looked up to see who it was and prepared herself to see Dastan again. But to her surprise it was Garsiv. She surely wasn't ready for that. Not here. Not now.

"Will you give me the honor of taking you to dance, your Highness?" He asked, his expression serious.

Of all the things that could have happened she certainly hadn't imagined that. And without thinking she answered.

"Yes"

The Princess got up and took his hand. He led her to where everyone was dancing and grabbed her by the waist with both hands, much to her surprise. Her heart was racing as she placed her hands on his back and started to slow dance. _Was that even appropriate?_

She was holding back tears. If the day wasn't able to break her, that surely would. Why did he insist in making her feel like everything was alright in the world, when in reality it wasn't? He insisted in being her rock but that wasn't possible anymore. Didn't he get that? Hadn't he been in the same ceremony as her? Hadn't he heard the words, the promises of a life time? And still, he insisted in being at her side, making her questions everything she thought was right and noble, making her wish that she had a choice. That she wasn't a princess but just a woman.

Maybe in another life.

He was holding her tight, pulling her even closer into an embrace. They were dancing so slow that it seemed that they weren't even moving. She felt his breath against her neck and blushed.

"Tamina…" He said in a whisper "I'm sorry but I had to say goodbye. The way we left things the other night, I…. I shouldn't have done that and I truly apologize. But… I won't apologize for loving you" She felt his fingers hard against her skin and she started to shake with the weight of his confession "Why won't you say anything?"

"My words on this matter are poison" She said trying not to cry, hiding her face in his shirt "For me… for you"

"Please, I know I'm asking a lot from you, especially today, but I need to know if you… why did you…?"

"Garsiv, you helped in more ways than you can imagine and I will be forever grateful for that. You were the first person that made me feel alive and just… me" She made a small pause, questioning herself if what she was about to say was the right thing to do. But she had to let go. They both had. She was married now. And she owed herself to be truthful in that moment and finally let him go. So she said "That was why I thanked you because you conquered my heart"

He seemed to freeze and didn't say a single word for a very long time.

"I love you" He whispered, at last.

"I love you…" She whispered back, feeling crushed by the weight of her own words.

"I love you… and because I love you I'm letting you go – as you asked me before" He said, his voice so low that she could barely listen "Thank you, for telling me… at least once" Garsiv freed her from that embrace and stroked her face "Be happy, my beloved"

And with that, he bowed and left her standing there, looking in the direction that he had disappeared. The Princess felt empty, again. It seemed that all the work that she had put in those last weeks to forget Garsiv had been in vain. _Great._

Tamina walked to where Faarasee was and asked him to tell the king that she had gone to Dastan's chambers and was waiting for her husband there. But in reality she was going back to her chambers, she wished to be alone. She had to be alone. Faarasee did as told and, after talking to the king, he escorted her to her chambers. When they got to the door of her room he touched her shoulder. A concerned look in his face.

"Tamina… what did he tell you?" She knew exactly the _'he'_ he was talking about.

"Faarasee, please… don't make me explain..."

"I'm sorry but I need to know because he is leaving Nasaf"

The Princess was chocked. So that was really a goodbye, it was their last conversation because he intended to leave for good. She felt guilty, because of her he wanted to leave. Garsiv had to leave his family because of her. Because of her feelings. His feelings. That was wrong. It was everything but fair.

"He told me he loved me…. And he insisted I shared my feelings as well… it was our goodbye"

"I see…"

Tamina looked down and tried to hide her emotions. In that moment, she felt Faarasee's arms around her, comforting her. She cried, at last, letting all of her emotions out after the long day that she had. He stroked her back, gently and waited for her to stop crying.

"I'm sorry" She said between sobs.

"You don't need to apologize…"

"Yes, I do… I'm supposed to be a princess, a responsible princess"

"Even princesses need to breathe sometimes…"

Tamina quickly cleaned up her tears and he let her go. She opened the door to her room, looked back at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Faarasee, for everything…"

"You're welcome, your Highness… sleep well" He wished her.

She nodded and entered her room. It was dark, the only light illuminating the room was the orange and pink light from the sunset. She started to take off her clothes that seemed almost like armor chaining her. She took her makeup off and all of the paints on her body. The veil, the flowers, the dress, everything was gone. She dressed her satin nightgown and took the braids off her hair. The Princess brushed her hair and took the earrings off, leaving only Father's medallion on her neck.

Tamina watched the sunset from her window. So many things had happened and funny enough it all started and ended with the Dagger. She took it from where it was, under her pillow and looked at it. What secrets was it hiding? Why did Kataar die? Why did she fell in love with Garsiv? What was Dastan hiding from her? Why did she have that vision? What did it all meant?

The Princess was a mess. It was too much. She didn't know what to do and her feelings were all over the place. She strongly wished to be happy.

In another life.

She heard a knock on the door. The person didn't wait for a reply and entered the room, closing the door. She turned to see who it was and found Dastan holding a narrowed golden box, one that could fit a sword.

"I knew I would find you here… you used to be a better liar, Princess" He said with a smile "You may have fooled my father but I knew you would never await me in my chambers, you're not ready"

"Why are you here, Prince Dastan?" She asked, her face serious. She just hopped that her eyes weren't red anymore, from crying.

"I went to get you something, remember? It's my wedding gift to you" And he extended the golden box to her.

"But you already gave me a present…" She said, taking the box.

"You deserved something that wasn't yours" He explained with a small smile.

Tamina carefully opened the box. Inside was a golden sword and she couldn't help but to gasp. The sword was exactly like the Dagger of Time but bigger and the symbols on it were also different. They were the symbols that were engraved on her medallion, the medallion that Father had given her the night he died. The Princess cried, remembering that moment and touched the sword. But when she did, she started to feel her body weakening and fell to her knees. She heard Dastan scream, time and time again her name but she could barely hear it for she was giving into the darkness.

 ** _Kakulookia._**


	8. Chapter 8 - In Bed

Chapter 8 – In Bed

" _What are we going to call her?"_

 _The Princess opened her eyes and she found herself in the baths. The room was illuminated by a thousand candles and the fireplace was lit as well, meaning that place was very much warm. She was in the water, sitting on top of her husband, him being the one that had asked that question while brushing his hand throughout her stomach, which was much bigger than normal. She heard herself laugh and kissed him, lovingly._

" _You insist it's a 'she' but you do not know that"_

" _My love, I know it's a girl… why do you keep defying me on this matter?" Said he, kissing her neck._

" _Because I can" She replied, laughing._

" _Don't press your luck, Princess" Dastan said, laughing as well._

" _You – don't press your luck, Prince"_

 _The Princess wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him for another kiss. He kissed her back gently but then his lips became more urgent, searching for hers like she would disappear in the next moment or simply be an hallucination. They were both so happy that it seemed almost unreal or a lie to just live that way for it was allowed by the Gods for a man and woman to love each other this much. It was a sacred union and it seemed to them that as sacred as it may be it was still fragile._

" _We should call her Destiny"_

Tamina opened her eyes. She was laying in her bed, still in her chambers, which meant that what she had just saw was a vision or a dream – she couldn't tell but it looked and felt real. Though she couldn't quite imagine that reality now that she was awake, she had to admit that when she was experiencing the vision it felt right and meant to be. The Princess didn't quite know what to think and she tried to get up. But Dastan stopped her.

There were tears in his eyes and he was laying next to her, brushing her hair. His relief when he saw she was awake was palpable and he smiled at her, touching her face gently like she was made of pure glass –fragile.

"I thought you were dead…" He confessed.

"Not yet, Prince…the celebrations will have to wait a little while longer…"

"Do you really think that your death would bring me any happiness, Princess?" He seemed annoyed and angry by just thinking about it.

"I don't know…" Something about the way that he looked at her and the tears in his eyes made her feel like she had to be honest. She really did not know or understood his feelings – he was indeed a mystery.

"You don't know…" He paused, thinking for a second and then realized something for his eyes were gentle "I understand, Princess… this must very confusing for you…"

"Confusing, yes… what happened?" His expression was of concern.

"You don't remember?"

"What should I remember?" She asked, her expression confused.

"What is the last thing your recall?"

"I remember saying goodbye to my guard and then entering this room… nothing more…" She shivered, remembering the reason of her tears moments ago. She tightened the blanket beside her. That was not the time to cry or mourn _his_ departing.

"So… you don't remember talking to me at all?"

"I do not…"

Dastan got up and picked up the sword from the floor. He sat on the bed next to her and showed her the sword but making sure not to get it to close to where she was still laying.

"You don't remember my gift – this sword…?"

The Princess sat down, examining the sword and gasped. The resemblance to the Dagger of Time was incredible and impossible. She took the medallion from her neck and looked at it, seeing the same symbols that were engraved on the sword. It couldn't be true but it also couldn't be a coincidence either. Was that what her mother was talking about in the note? That maybe Alamut's entire history was nothing more than a lie. That maybe there was something more to the city, to its powers. What secrets were buried in the heart of her home? Where her heart truly belonged.

Was it really all for nothing? The sacrifices of her people, for centuries, were in reality all in the name of a lie?

Tamina reached to touch the sword but Dastan stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Don't" He warned "The last time you touched this sword I thought you were dead"

"Was that why I fainted?"

"I believe it was… though I cannot explain why that only happened when _you_ touched it"

The Princess remembered Kataar and smiled. So indeed this was one more clue to the reason of Kataar's words and sudden death. And, in other words, she was lost. She thought that knowing more about this medallion and her mother's message was going to make her feel better or maybe give her some kind of idea as to what to do or what to think or even what the actual problem was Alamut going to face. But everything it did was to leave her even more confused. And what confused her more was the fact that, of all the things in the world, this was what Prince Dastan choose to offer to her in their wedding day. Why? What did he know that she didn't? Why was he, a Persian, so involved in her city's matter's that no Persian was supposed to know about? And that vision….

Her love.

It couldn't be real… could it? Her and Dastan?

She loved Garsiv. She knew that in her heart. Then why did her mind pull something so different, so… impossible….? Why did it feel so… right? Almost like she could touch it…

Maybe it was the wedding. And all the emotions that came along with that day. Everything. And her Father. For the Gods, she missed him. She confided in him all the time, maybe she would find the courage to talk to him about this matter – man. Or not…

The Princess really did miss him.

The one that sometimes felt like a father was, truly, Faarasee. Her literal babysitter. Poor guy.

Tamina focused on Dastan. Everything started and ended with him. All of her questions lead back to him and he seemed to be the answer to everything wrong in her life. She couldn't trust him, despite of what her heart was telling her. Maybe he would surprise her for the better. Garsiv did just that, maybe Dastan wasn't all bad, maybe he wasn't a cold blooded killer. That was what she wanted to believe, though it was much easier to believe that all the Persians where assassins that rejoiced in seeing blood spilled.

Yes, it was much easier to think that. But she started to believe that was not the case at all.

"Where did you find this sword, Prince?"

"In the marketplace of Nasaf… and when I saw it I thought of you…"

"Thank you… I loved it… it reminds me of my Father so it means everything to me"

"Your Father…?"

"He died not long ago… he wasn't truly my father, he was my adoptive father if you want to call him that. My real father disappeared nineteen years ago and my people think that he is dead for a very long time. Kataar was my father, he was the one that made me smile despite every atrocious situation that I had to witness since I was very young. Actually, he was the one that gave me this medallion…" She said looking at it"...That matches the sword you just offered me"

"I'm sorry…"

"It is not your doing, Prince…" He stroked her face gently.

"But I understand what it feels like to be an orphan… and believe me, Princess, it is not easy" Her expression was of pure confusion.

"Yes, the king and my brothers are my adopted family…"

"So… you're not really…?"

"A prince? No, I'm not from royal blood but my father sees me as if I was. His gentle soul is the reason why I'm alive and get to live this extraordinary life"

The Princess was surprised, she knew that Sharaman was a kind man but to do something like that – she was speechless. Maybe their people weren't so different after all. _That man truly has a soft heart._

"I'm sorry… I always thought…"

"That I was a jerk, yeah I got that, Princess" Dastan said with a smirk.

"That was not what I was going to say but… I cannot deny it"

"I don't want you to, my brothers have a little bit of a reputation so I do understand… and I'm a Persian… but I want you to know that I would never hurt you, Princess, you are my everything…" Tamina blushed.

"Dastan…" She had to take the attention off of her, she didn't want to do anything that she might regret in the morning "Tell me more… do you remember your parents at all?"

"My mother, yes, she taught me everything I know. She was the best, I miss her every day since she passed away – she was my sunlight. We used to spend everyday together, we had to steal for food because we had so little but she always made it fun – she didn't want a child to carry the burden of facing death every day so we could eat. So she played games with me, we made fun of the guards and the merchants and role-played a lot of the time. I would always play monkey and she would always play elephant. She used to say that one of her deepest wishes was to see one – she believed those were sacred animals and she admired their beauty and how gentle they are. But she got sick – the plague. There was nothing I could do, she died in less than week. For a long time, I choose to be alone so I would never feel what I felt ever again" Tamina touched his left hand "Things got better after I meet Bis, my very best friend and after a short while the king took me in. I was going to be executed in the main square for defending Bis, we were just hungry you see… but the king stopped the man and took me to the palace. He said that I would never have to steal again, that I would never be hungry again and that I had a family. At the beginning my relationship with my brothers wasn't an easy one, especially with Garsiv but we became close after a while – he has a soft heart, my brother, but if you tell him I said that I will deny it" Tamina couldn't help but to laugh remembering the night that Garsiv had asked of her the same secrecy.

"Your secret is safe with me"

"What is so funny?"

"That you two really love each other like family, I wish I had that…"

"But you do…"

He pulled her up, making her sit on the bed and then hugged her tight, wrapping his arms around her back, his face covered by her dark hair. She couldn't help but to hug him back, letting out all of the emotions from the story he had just told and more. The Princess felt him breathing into her skin as his hands got lower to her waist.

"I'm sorry…" She managed to say.

"For what, Princess?"

"For everything you have been through, I was wrong-"

"It's alright, Tamina… you don't have to apologize…"

"Yes, I do – I misjudged you. Maybe that is something that I did all my life, I misjudge things and then-"Dastan held her face with both hands, their faces very close to each other.

"Hey, don't" He said leaning in "Everything will be alright…" Their lips almost locked but he kissed her forehead instead, surprising her "But enough about me… what about your mother?"

"I… can't…"

"You asked about me… why can't I ask about you?"

"It's more complicated than that Dastan… I…" She than decided to open up to him, he deserved that much and he maybe wasn't the person she had always thought he was "Not many people know this, so please, I beg of you this can't leave this room" He kissed her forehead once more.

"I promise, this secret is going with me to the grave"

"My mom took care of me since I was born until I was six years old. She was too my sunlight, my best friend. She taught me everything that I know but, as much as I love her, I have to admit that everything she taught me wasn't all good. She was a tough woman and a great leader, that believed in her cause – in Alamut's cause. But she left us, left me and departed from Alamut. The last memory I have with her is not a happy one. The day she left, she told me that from that point on I had responsibilities, that I didn't have time to be a kid anymore for I was to be queen when the time came. I had to protect my people and my city from danger and especially from the Persians" Dastan's eyes were wide, surprised by her revelation "She didn't even say 'I love you', she simply left me with a city in my hands. Kataar tried to stop her, of course, but it was no use. Then, in the day that he died he gave me this" She reached for her bedside table and took the scroll that Father had given her and gave it to Dastan" He said that it was from my mother to me, in case the situation that my city is in took a turn for the worst"

Dastan read the scroll.

"'I have seen the face of time….?' I don't understand…"

"Neither do I…"

"And in what danger could your city be in right now? My uncle is dead…"

"I do not know that, either…"

"I can help you…"

"Dastan, please… I… when I'm ready I will ask for help… right now I'm confused and… I have to think about our conversation because I don't trust you still… though my heart is telling me to tell you everything right now I can't do that… not yet… I'm sorry" He stroke her face gently and smiled.

"Princess… when are you going to understand that I'm not going anywhere? Don't worry, I will wait for you… even if my hair turns grey from waiting for so long" He said, joking.

"I hope I don't take that long" They both laughed.

"I won't pressure you… so to change the subject… tell me, what does Kakulookia mean?"

"Where did you hear that…?" She asked in a low whisper.

"From you, before you fainted you said that word..."

"I didn't say that word in the longest time… it was something that my mother and I used to say. When I was a little girl I had this silly fear of the dark, I had to sleep always with a candle by my side and the poor servants would pray to the Gods that I wasn't awake when the candle burned out – I would start crying like someone was eating me alive. So one night, my mother was putting me to bed and extinguished the candle and laid by my side. She told me that whenever I felt scared of the dark that I should say Kakulookia and a magical door would open, pulling me to the safety of the Gods. Of course, this is a children's story and- What?"

Dastan was looking deeply at her, his eyes gentle and a soft smiled was on his lips.

"Nothing…"

"I knew you would think that this story was silly and-"He pressed one finger on her lips, making quiet.

"I was only gazing at you, Princess…"

"Oh… then-"

And in a fluid movement he kissed her, his tongue deep in her mouth. She kissed him back, feeling electrified by his touch just like it had happened in the ceremony. He tasted like oranges and whine. It was a pleasant taste and feeling. She heard his breath starting to get heavier as the kiss deepened more and more. She then realized that she had been waiting for that kiss since he told her about his past and that unexpected feeling took her by surprise.

But before she knew it, he withdraw his lips from hers – _too soon_ \- leaving her also breathing hard.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"No, no… it's ah…alright… we are married…"

"No it isn't, you told me to wait and that is exactly what I'm going to do" He got up from the bed and walked to the door "I will only kiss you again when you ask me to"

"Won't people think it is strange for you to leave my room so early in the night of our wedding?"

"You should know by now, Princess, that I do not care what other people think – I only care about what you think"

"Thank you…"

"Sleep well, Princess… I will see you in the morning…"

"Sleep well, Dastan…"

He smiled, closing the door behind him and she fell into her bed.

 _Shit._

But before she could start thinking about her confusing feelings for both brothers and about what had just happened she heard the sound of the alarm. Her heart started to beat faster and faster while she realized what that sound meant.

 **The palace was under attack.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Conflicted

Chapter 9 – Conflicted

The first though in Tamina's mind was the Dagger. She quickly removed her pillow from the way, reaching for the Dagger that was under it. She ran and putted on her shoes and as fast as she could took from her jewellery box her sand necklace and putted it around her neck, alongside Father's necklace. When the Princess was about to leave her room, the door opened and in came Dastan again, his eyes filled with worry but at the same time unexpectedly calm, like he had been through that kind of situation a million times before. She had only been through it once and it was enough to traumatize her. He ran to where she was standing and reached for her hand, taking it in his own, grabbing it with a lot more strength than what was needed, pulling her closer to him and to the door.

"Come with me, Princess, I will take us to safety" He said, but she did not move "What are you waiting for? We are running out of time!"

"What about the guards? Aren't they supposed to be the one's leading _us_ to safety?"

"I know the palace better than any guard; besides they are busy protecting my father and my brothers, alongside with the palace itself… I can manage"

"But you're a Prince too, are you not? The guards should protect you too"

"Not of royal blood, if I die the empire will be the same as it was before, the royal bloodline will be safe with or without me, so… please, Princess… will you trust your life to me?"

She didn't want to, but she had no other choice. No guards, no protection and even though she would rather run off alone she didn't know the palace as well as the Prince did, for more that it pained her to admit it. If she died, she couldn't protect the Dagger and so she decided to trust him, leaving all her questions for later.

"I will" She took a step towards him "Do lead the way, Prince"

He nodded and gazed at her for a moment before turning to the door. He looked to both sides and lead her through out the corridors of the royal palace of Nasaf. Everywhere she looked she was only able to see chaos. People were screaming and running around while all the guards ran in the same direction – the main entrance double doors, the one's she had used when she first came in to the palace accompanied by Garsiv – probably where the invaders were attacking. Tamina only hoped that these invaders weren't as smart as the Persian warriors had been when attacking her city. Though it was a good opportunity to get rid of the Persians for good she didn't want to die in the process and also, she had come to like some people in the palace.

Tamina hated to admit it but she did care about her maids – she could only hope that they were alright, though she knew very well that no one cared for servants, especially if they were girls. She cared about her dear friend and guard, Faarasee, who was probably in battle right in that second fighting against the invaders. She even cared about the king, Sharaman, that even though she hated Persians she could not bring herself to hate that kind man, who deserved nothing bad for he was a gently soul. She hated herself for it – for caring. That was not her destiny – to care for others, to love – but still she did. She was being sucked into the darkness of those feelings and didn't know what to do. And Garsiv… she hoped he had left before the invaders arrived at the palace.

Now, they had just arrived at the royal library. The library was beautiful indeed and she had a lot of memories there, after all she used to spend a good amount of her time sitting in those chairs reading and sometimes looking at the windows imagining how would Alamut be at that very moment. She used to dream of her city and especially of returning to see its beauty once again.

Dastan ran to an enormous mirror and, using all his strength, removed the mirror from its original place, reviling a hidden door behind it. He took her hand again and squeezed it, as if to make sure she was alright and also to guaranty she was safe. The Princess nodded affirmatively. He then proceeded with his plan of escape and they entered the secret passageway. Inside the passageway it was dark, very dark. It was impossible to see anything in that darkness and her heart started to beat very fast. She was extremely afraid of the dark and she feared to get lost, starting to doubt Dastan's plan for the first time. She squeezed his hand harder just to make sure he was still there and walking only the Gods knew to where.

"Dastan… are we…?" She couldn't end the question.

"Kakulookia, remember?" It was his only answer, but his voice was so sure of what he was saying that those words calmed her down a little.

He rubbed his thumb against hers, trying to calm her down even more. He continued walking as he did that, and it seemed that he had walked through that passageway a million times before, he knew exactly where to go, which surprised the Princess. True that she knew her palace very well too but never in the dark. In those moment, she tried not to think of anything for her priority was to get out of that palace alive. Then she would think what to do and who to go to for help and she had to also consider if she was going to let Dastan tag along or not. Well… later she would think about all of those things. In that moment she only wished to get out of that awful darkness.

"We are almost there, Princess…"

Dastan said and sure enough after about two minutes she saw light ahead. Her magical door, it seemed. She was now running in front of him, desperate for some light. Tamina was about to open the door to the outside world when Dastan stopped her.

"Don't" He warned her "Let me see if someone is out there" She let go of the handle.

"Alright, but don't leave me here for long…" And then she added "As you know I'm the Princess of Alamut" He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't even think of it, I promise you"

And with that he opened the door and left. After what seemed to her an eternity he came back, letting her know that it was alright for them to move along. They entered, at last, into the stables. There were enough horses there for an entire army and beautiful one's too. Dastan quickly walked to one that had the most beautifully decorated cell, with rare jewels alongside gold and silver embroidery though it was mostly packed with rubies. A cell fit for the king's horse. The animal itself was caramel brown with some blonde stripes at its tale. It was itself a vision, such a beautiful animal but there was no time for admiring it, they had to move.

"We are going to take these beauty" Said Dastan petting the horse's nose "And get as far from here as possible"

"And where are you taking us exactly, Prince?"

"Don't know yet, but some place safe…"

"'Some place safe'? No. I'm riding alone, I thank you for taking me out of the palace safely but now I must leave on my own"

"To where exactly?"

"To Alamut"

"Alamut?"

"Yes, there are a lot of questions that I need answers to and I'm not going to find them in here"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to understand some things that have been happening lately, as I have told you before and this is my first opportunity to go back to Alamut without anyone knowing, which I didn't think it was going to happen for a very long time… it's my opportunity to- "

"To really find out what happened without the eyes of world gazing upon your every step" He finished. Her eyes where hide open. She was surprised he understood that well what she meant.

"Yes, exactly…" She replied "So… you do understand why I need to do this"

"Yes, and all the more reason for me come along, you're going to need my help and besides I thought that we- "

Tamina walked to where he was standing, locking her eyes with his, their faces inches from each other.

"Dastan, tonight we had a… connection I admit but there was nothing more there. I'm sorry" She placed her right hand in his chest and kissed him lightly on the cheek "You have a good heart, Dastan… thank you for sharing it with me…" She whispered before turning back and climbing up to the top of horse.

Unexpectedly, she felt a pair of hands brush against her waist and continuing to move until they reached her stomach. She looked behind and saw Dastan also sitting on top of the horse. He smiled ironically.

"Did you really think I was letting you go that easily, Princess?"

"A woman can dream"

"I told you… I have everything that I want right here… so I'm not letting you go… again"

Tamina wished she knew what he meant. They barely knew each other, how in the world could he feel that way about her. He was indeed a mystery and she couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something from her, something important. He seemed to know so much about her and about Alamut that it didn't make since. Nor did the visions. Visions of them together. In love. She couldn't imagine it. Or could she…?

She definitively saw the appeal in Dastan. For starters he was – and she hated to admit it – gorgeous. Without a doubt the most handsome man she had ever seen. But he also seemed to have a kind and big heart – just like Garsiv had said. He seemed to be ahead of his time and was extremely humble, which she loved about him. But, that kind of eternal love that she had seen in the vision… she couldn't see it. She couldn't see how her vision self was able to be so intimate and open with him because she could never imagine herself letting her guard down like that. Letting the other person in all of her secrets. She didn't know how to do that, and she also didn't want to know. Telling someone else, especially a Persian about her city's concerns was completely out of the question. Though she felt that with him, for some ridiculous and strange reason, she could, and she had said to much already that night. But she didn't want to give into those feelings and inclinations. He was like a drug, her own personal drug and she had to stay clear of him for her sake. For her city's and, especially for the Dagger's sake.

But for now, she would have to keep him close just a little while longer. She sighed, giving up on trying to run off alone. He could be of some help, at least that was what she told herself. Eventually she would 'make' herself disappear, so he wasn't able to follow her anymore. It would have to wait.

"Alright, Prince...you win this time" Said the Princess at last.

And with that they left Nasaf. In an hour they were out of the city and three and half hours after that they were in the middle of the desert and the sun was finally shining, the dawn flourishing at last after an awfully emotional and dangerous night. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. And so much was still going on. But there was no time to stop and think about it. She just had to move on and try to save her city from whatever was happening.

They didn't speak for hours nor did they stop but when it was about noon, Dastan touched both of her hands and pulled the horse's reins back, making it stop for the first time since they had left Nasaf.

"Why did you do that? We have no time to waste!" Asked Tamina, being plucked from her thoughts after a long while.

"The horse is clearly tired and so am I, we have been riding for hours… we need to stop and rest for a few minutes"

"Well… I'm not tired and you can rest later!"

"And what about the horse…?" Tamina thought about it for bit and then realised that without the horse she would never get out of the desert, never mind reaching Alamut. _Damn it, why was he always right?_

"We will rest for the sake of the horse but that is it, we can't waste much time"

"Very well, Princess"

Both of them dismounted from the horse and took some of the bags that were in it. Inside the bags were the materials for them to make a tent and that was exactly what they did. After the tent was ready and they feed the horse, both got inside to rest for a bit.

Inside the tent it was extremely comfortable, and they were at last away from the hot burning sun. The Princess laid down in one of the blankets and closed her eyes. She breathed hard and tried to relax though it was basically impossible. There was so much to think about. She didn't even take five minutes the whole journey to think about what had just happened, but in the comfort of the tent one question was louder then all of the others and had remained on her mind since they left Nasaf.

Slightly opening her eyes, she asked him at last.

"Dastan… do you know who may have wanted to invade the palace?" He was surprised by her question but still seemed to answer to it truthfully.

"Sincerely, I don't know… we have more allies than enemies really, at this point it could be anyone"

"Don't you think, it is a bit strange the it was in the day of our wedding?" He seemed to think about it for a long time.

"Now that you mention it, yes… it is strange… but don't tell me that all this time you were thinking about this matter?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…" He took her hand in his and squeezed it. Tamina tried not to blush but failed miserably. She wasn't used to feeling that way.

With Garsiv it was so different. It was a like a flame that burned intensely for a short period of time, it was almost her awakening to love itself, or passion. With Dastan it didn't feel like that at all, it wasn't about desire, it was about so much more than that. It was about the little moments that made her get butterflies in her stomach. But she didn't want to call it love. She couldn't. She wouldn't permit herself to love. The Dagger was so much more important, and it was what truly mattered. Love was nothing compared to it, she had a destiny, a sacred calling. And the Dagger was above all else. She was nothing, so her feelings did not matter at all.

And besides, he was a Persian. The enemy. How could she even be considering these kinds of things about a Persian? What if he was only using her to get to the Dagger? What if he was just like his uncle?

But Tamina knew that now she was just lying to herself. Though she didn't know Dastan very well she knew enough to be able to tell that he had a good heart. That or her intuition was way off.

"Don't worry about it so much, we will solve this mystery together" Said Dastan, pushing her back to reality.

"I truly hope so…" She paused "I just hope that everyone is alright back at Nasaf and that they won't be too worried about you running off with me like this and at such a difficult time"

"Oh…, she cares, doesn't she?" He laughed, joking.

"Of all that I said that was the only thing you took?"

"That was the most surprising thing you said" He paused, thinking for a while "That and when you said I had a good heart" Tamina blushed, her face getting of all the colours of the sun. She looked down, for the first time not really knowing what to do. She decided to hide her emotions, she had shown too much of herself already. But unexpectedly, Dastan pinched her nose and smiled "Hey, I was only joking" He explained "But in all seriousness, I too pray that everyone else is alright and safe and I wouldn't worry too much about my family worrying about me… they are used to me running off in this situations because I do not have any kind of protection like they do so they understand why I have to go way for a while. I usually run off to one of our getaway villas or one of our summer palaces and then when I get there, I always send a letter to Nasaf reporting my whereabouts and that I'm safe. I'm always the secondary worry in these situations and I'm alright with that, I understand that the needs of the people and of the empire come first. That is how our world works. Normally I take Bis with me, we usually drink a lot of wine" He said laughing, remembering for sure some of those moments that he had passed with his best friend "We have the most hilarious stories together but those are for another time. Usually, the one that worries the most is my father" He sighed.

"I believe you" She laughed, remembering the Sharaman she had meet "the King is an extraordinary human being and has a big kind heart and most importantly he loves you so much" She smiled "So of course he will be worried" She thought of Father and of how much she wished she had told him more times that she loved him and to have, over all, more time with him. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she whipped them away very quickly.

Dastan pulled her into an embrace. She froze not moving a single muscle and almost not breathing, she didn't want to give as much of herself as she had the night before but that was proving to be an impossible task. A very, very impossible task. He caressed her arms gently and whispered close to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Tamina… he must be so proud of you…" The Princess laughed lightly, thinking of what Kataar would think if he saw her now, in the arms of a Persian.

"That I don't know, if he saw me now with you… I don't know what he would say, he hated Persians and was so worried that I decided to marry one…"

"So… he didn't want you to marry me…"

"No… he didn't… he asked me time and time again if I was sure of it or not and I always said that I had no choice if I wanted peace between both of our kingdoms. He didn't like the idea still, after I explained it to him many, many times. But that was our reality, my mother and the elders always said that the Persians were nothing more than coldblooded killers and that they had no morals. That was all I knew until I meet you and your people. And I regret that I putted everyone in the same bag, because not everyone is like that. Most people that I meet in the Nasaf were nice and very respectful of me which I appreciated and I'm thankful for. But I admit that I never expected it…"

"I believe that if he had meet me, he would love me too" Said he, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Who said that I loved you?" Asked the Princess, looking at him now, an ironic smile forming on her lips.

"There must be a reason why you can't take your eyes off me" His smile was even wider when he spoke those words.

"Really? Because I was the whole time looking at the horse… sorry to disappoint" Dastan pretended to be annoyed.

"Oh, you mean Kaileena here" He petted the horse's nose, that was sleeping outside the tent "She is also a beauty like yourself… so I can't really be mad at that"

"No… you cannot" Said the princess, with a sleepy smile "Well, Prince… let's leave the rest of the talking to later and sleep for now…" She rolled to the other side of the tent in order to sleep comfortably.

"For who didn't want to rest…" Teased Dastan.

"Shut up, Dastan…" She hear him supress a laugh but didn't take the bait.

"Sleep well, Princess…"

And that was the last thing she remembered. The Princess slept for hours and hours, giving in at last to what her body and her mind really needed – rest. She did not have any dreams and for one she was thankful for that, because lately her visions or dreams – she did not know – scared her in more ways that she thought possible. And being in a tent alone with Dastan was already enough pressure for her, though she wouldn't admit it even to herself. She just wished to be back at Alamut where she knew that the people were sane. She wished to wake up, at last, from that horrible nightmare that she was experiencing.

But, not to her surprise, Tamina woke up still in the middle of the desert and in that small tent. What was to her surprise was the fact the she was again in Dastan's arms. Her head was resting on his chest, her legs intertwined in his. She looked up and saw his face completely relaxed, still deep in sleep. He reminded her of baby kitten, so adorable and cuddly.

She mentally slapped herself. _What are you thinking Tamina? Whatever is it, stop it. He is not more important than the Dagger, so don't even think about him that way. Oh, damn it._

The Princess didn't know what to do with herself, anymore. She only hoped to be strong enough to keep him at bay. She couldn't be in such small spaces with him, there was just too much temptation there and she didn't know how to handle it. She just had to keep reminding herself of what was really important here and, especially, of what was her goal for this journey to Alamut and it had nothing to do with Dastan. Though she thought that maybe he knew much more than he was leading on and that whatever he knew might help her in the future, but still she didn't trust herself enough to know if that was the truth or if it was simply the desire to have him near.

Tamina prayed to the Gods for help, for she knew that being there with Dastan was not her sacred destiny. It was not what the Gods wanted for her, it was not what her mother wanted for and it especially was not what Father wanted for her. She could do so much more with her time and with her energy. She was the guardian of the Dagger of Time and she had to keep it safe and solve this mystery once and for all.

So, that was her destiny. That was the journey that she needed to complete. That was the will of the Gods, the only beings that she truly trusted. That was the only love she would ever really need.

"Hey… good morning…" Whispered Dastan, opening up his eyes. He kissed her forehead, making all of those thoughts that she had moments ago seem almost insignificant. _Damn it._

"Morning? It's night again…" Said she, trying not to show how his kiss had made her feel.

"Your right… well, it will at least be safer for us to travel"

"Then, let's move" Tamina got up and took one of the bags that had some clothes. She still had her sleeping gown on and it was not comfortable. She left the tent and said ferociously to Dastan "Don't come outside now" She warned. He only laughed covering his face with his hands.

"I promise, I will _try_ not to look"

"If you do, I promise you, I will cut you to pieces"

When she was sure he was not looking, she changed from the satin nightgown to a flowy blouse and some, also flowy, pants, all in the colour of cream with some golden embroidery. She braded her hair, so it wouldn't be even more tangled for the rest of the journey. She was at last ready to continue.

"Come on, Dastan, let's move"

"As you wish, your Highness"

They packed everything back into the bags and back again at their journey they were. After three days of stopping only to sleep, they finally reached the Holy City of Alamut.

It was as beautiful as the Princess remembered it. Finally - she was at last home. After that last horrible night in the city, she never truly thought she was going to see her beloved Alamut again. But now that she was there, she felt hope starting to grow in her again, hope that she was going to be able to save her city of whatever the dangerous situation it was going to face. She would at last, discover the truth about Alamut and about her mother's riddle.

She breathed the alamutian air and closed her eyes. **Home.** She smiled.

"Every single time I look upon your city, it takes my breath away…" Confessed Dastan. The Princess looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome to Alamut, Prince"


End file.
